


Rivals In Love

by aigooooo



Series: Rivals In Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Musicians, One-Sided Relationship, Orchestra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aigooooo/pseuds/aigooooo
Summary: The title is pretty much the summary of this story XDThis fic shows the journey of 2 boys finding themselves. By hurting and being hurt by others. Through understanding and supporting of friends. These 2 will eventually find themselves into each other arms.
Relationships: Joel Jackson/Belle Letitia, Joel Jackson/Kenrick Stoll, Kenrick Stoll/Crystal Chase, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Rivals In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780399
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction on the OCs

Prologue: introduction of the OCs

Joel (the rich kid)

  * always taking things for granted
  * Abusing his money on useless things
  * Craves love, attention and approval from his parents
  * Majoring in Performing Arts (flute)



Kenrick (the poor kid)

  * Hardworking student
  * who always tries his best to accomplish given tasks.
  * Always being grateful
  * Majoring in Performing Arts (Clarinet)



Belle (Joel ex, Kenrick classmate, Crystal’s best friend)

  * a positive outlook in life.
  * really good at math but terrible at literature
  * Understand connection between Joel and Kenrick (One of the first persons to notice their chemistry/connection)
  * Majoring in Music Teaching (piano)
  * joins the orchestra club for fun (plays the Clarinet)
  * were in the same orchestra with Kenrick in middle school



Crystal (Kenrick ex n classmate and Belle’s bestie)

  * cries easily, but surprisingly stubborn
  * helpful and sensitive to others
  * Realise Kenrick’s feelings towards Joel. (Also one of the first persons to realise their relationship) 
  * Majoring in Dance (choreography) 
  * plays the trumpet with Belle and Kenrick in middle school



School: Everview Academy

the title is literally the story summary, hope you will enjoy it like how we enjoyed writing it :))))))

PS: the all characters are pretty much as accurate as they are in real life (including the girls).

PSS: we love this ship, hope you will too :P

PSSS: here are our nicknames, Dumplings and Bun :)

Dumpling dances ballet IRL and Bun plays the piano and clarinet IRL too :P


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it began.

The first time Kenrick and Joel met was at a small competition that their music school held annually. At first, Joel did not think much about Kenrick as he was poor and scrawny. However, Joel could not deny that Kenrick has some talent and potential in him when he started playing his piece. When the results are out, it was announced that there will be two winners to the competition today as both winners are extremely good in their own ways and judges could not pick a winner. Both Kenrick and Joel won the competition. Kenrick’s parents were overjoyed and congratulated him however no praises were given to Joel. Instead, they said “you could have done much better”. Joel was envious of the love and attention given to Kenrick by his parents. Little did they know that this leads to many more hatred and love for one another.

Time skip to 12 years later...

Belle, Crystal, Kenrick and Joel are attending their first day of school at the Everview Academy. The four of them have been together for as long as any of them could remember. They were in the same school throughout their lives and their parents are pretty much best friends at this point. Belle, Kenrick and Joel knew each other through their music school. When they were 8, their music school held a collaboration with the dance school in the same town. That was how they got to know Crystal, who was chosen to be part of this collaboration. It is a known fact that Kenrick and Joel have never gotten along with each other and yet they seem like best friends.

This spring, all 4 of them made it into the prestigious Everview Academy, one of the most famous and successful performing arts conservatories in the world. Their parents chipped in money for two apartment rentals near the academy, so the children can look after one another as they will be moving far away from their hometown.

Just one week into a new term, Kenrick and Joel have already many conflicts while staying together. Belle and Crystal hear arguments almost every night at the room next door. They also share many common classes as they are both majoring in Performing Arts, which lead to even more conflicts (as if there isn't enough).

As first years, everyone has a performance module where they would either have to perform an original composed piece or an existing piece. Both Kenrick and Joel needed an accompanist for their piece.

*knock knock* *PINGG PINGGG*

Belle opened the door while looking at her phone, laughing at the timing that they looked for her. She showed Kenrick’s text message to Joel and laughed “are you two in need of an accompanist?”. “That idiot, i thought i asked him to look for another partner” cursed Joel under his breath. “Hahaha, why don’t I hear both of your pieces before deciding who to partner with?”.

Few days later, the three of them gathered at a practise room and played for Belle. Joel played a piece titled “Romance for Flute and PIano” by Saint-Saens and Kenrick played “Carnival of Vernice” by Alamiro Glampieri. Belle listened to them quietly while making mental notes and comments on how they can future improve. After they had finished playing, Belle commented “for Joel, I think that for your phrasing, you can try circular breathing so that it does not sound like you ran out of breath by the end of it. Where as for Kenrick, I think you could try to use the alternate key for high Bb so the transition sounds smoother”.

In the end, Belle chose to partner with Joel 99.9% because she has a major long time crush on Joel and 0.1% because his piece is more in-line with her specialization. Afterall, she has her own pieces to practise too.

Right after sending Belle back into her apartment, Kenrick and Joel had a major argument just outside the door. “What did you bribe Belle with to partner up with you? She has been my accompanist ever since I started going for exams, hell no would she choose you over me.” Kenrick claimed. “With my looks maybe? It is obvious, she likes me doesn't she? So in return of this favour, I decided to date her for a while after the recital. Aren't I a kind guy?” Joel said sarcastically while folding his arm and leaning against the wall.

“What the f**k dude, how twisted can you be to treat someone like that when she loves you so much. I hope you will not regret this” said Kenrick sadly before walking away. Joel went back into the apartment and sigh “if only…”. ‘Why did I say that? Why does my heart feel funny when Kenrick shouted at me?’

‘Can someone, anyone help me understand?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is interested in listening to the songs mentioned here :)
> 
> Saint-Saens: Romance for Flute and Piano: https://youtu.be/ci-jBYNlpP4  
> Carnival of Venice| Bb Clarinet Solo: https://youtu.be/7-N_VN2DE_k
> 
> We hoped you enjoyed!!


	3. Uneasiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel got a new gf, kenrick started feeling angsty but didn't understand that feeling “why wouldn't you talk to me like you used to?” Kenrick and Crystal shares a private moment; allowing the us to see Crystal’s feelings for Kenrick..
> 
> Italics - Thinking

On the day of the recital, Belle and Joel stepped onto the stage and performed their piece. Kenrick and Crystal were watching from the audience. Crystal kept glancing over at Kenrick, can't help but notice the look of his eyes when they were performing. _‘What is this look in his eyes? why does he look so annoyed?_ ’. After Joel’s performance, it was time for Belle’s. As Joel sat with Kenrick and Crystal, Crystal noticed a small bouquet of baby breaths. “Aww, so cute, is that for Belle?”. Joel nodded his head as he kept his eyes on stage.

After the event, the group met up and had a mini celebration party at Joel and Kenrick’s apartment. The girls bought food while the guys bought alcohol. “CHEERS TO END OF TERM 1 FOLKS” *CLINK* and the group took a shot of Whiskey. After barely 3 rounds, Crystal was getting a little out of control as she draped her arms around Belle and slurred “woahh Belleee, you got no idea hooooow muchh Joel was looking at cha today. So cute, young budding love". Belle and Joel blushed intensively . Joel covered his mouth with his sleeve, looked away and said “you look very beautiful in your black gown today”. Belle looked at him gently “thank you”. Kenrick observed the whole scene and felt very irritated _‘I didn't know you can look that way too’_. He did not understand why he felt so irritated by what Joel said.

Few weeks later, it became official news that Belle and Joel are dating. Joel is spending lesser and lesser time at home and spends more time in school or Belle’s apartment. Needless to say, the two boys did not argue much and barely saw each other outside school. With this, Kenrick felt that the house was very quiet. He felt lonely.

‘ _Wait what? lonely? what is wrong with me? i should be happy that that guy is not here to annoy me’._

With that thought in mind, Kenrick continued about his day. Suddenly, his phone rang and Crystal called him.

“What do you want?”

“Are you free today to hang out?”

“Ya sure”

“K, my house at 7?”

“Where are the love birds?”

“Went out on a date, won't be home today. so let us two singles hang out”

“Ya sure, I will bring drinks over. Usuals?”

“Yes please, are you staying over? If you are, bring your clothes”

“What do you mean? i have clothes at your house”

“Oh ya, forgot to tell you, Belle washed it this morning, will not be dry by tonight. so bring your own clothes k”

“K, bye”

“Bye”

“Bye”

“Bye”

“You’re annoying, bye“ Kenrick ends the call.

At 7pm… *DING DONG*

“Hurry open the door, it's heavy” whined Kenrick. “You are noisy, stop being so whiny, you can never have a girlfriend like this” said Crystal. “Nah, it's ok, if I don’t get one, you can be my girlfriend then.” Crystal stared at him before turning away and becoming a blushing mess “come in, I don't want to drink outside the door”.

Kenrick turned on a very cliche rom-com while waiting for Crystal to bring out the food. “Cheers to us single people”, “cheers dude” they said as they clink their shot of Soju. “ How many bottles of soju did you bring over?” Crystal asked Kenrick “At least 12 bottles of soju? “ “ Oh alright, since you are not going home. Let's drink and finish all of them” “ Aren't you afraid that i will do something wrong little sister?” _'Sister? oh.. so I am just a sister that he wants to protect.._ ' “if it is with you, i'm willing to cause trouble big brother.“ They both smirked and continued drinking until they left only 2 to 3 bottle of soju that Kenrick brought over..

“I’m so jealous that Belle finally found her mr right...the guy that I like is always near me but he doesn’t even look at me the same way as I do” “You have someone in your heart?” “Yeah, but I've fallen for someone that i should not have fallen for” “ Why, is he Joel?” “Ewww, come on man. I do not steal my best friend’s man alright. I wonder when I will ever be worthy enough for him to look at me?” Crystal said while lying on the table and looking at her shot glass. Kenrick looked at her intently before patting her head “you are alright Crys, don’t look down on yourself like that. You are worth everything in the world, worst comes to worst, you have me right? I will date you.” Crystal looked at him _‘you got no idea how happy I am now. You are so near me physically but yet you feel so far away emotionally? I want to know you, know when you’re in pain, when you’re worrying. To be able to be part of your happiness, I'm glad to even stay as a friend.’_

Before they realised it, it was already past midnight. Luckily they do not have school the next day. Crystal was already barely awake and leaning on Kenrick for support as he carried her into her bedroom bridal style to rest. “I love you…more than a brother. I really do...” Crystal mumbled subconsciously. Kenrick paused on his track and looked at the teary eyed girl in his arms before looking away and blushing. _‘Don’t say that...I don’t know if it is the alcohol or my heart, but I can’t help but want to treasure you’_. After tucking her in, Kenrick looked at her and tucked her hair out of her face and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Before exiting her room, Kenrick switched off the lights. “Nooo... don’t off the lights, don't leave me” Kenrick went back to her bed and asked “you are afraid of the dark?” “ yeah, have been like this since yo-” *KA BOOOM* “AHHH ” shouted Crystal as she curled her knees towards herself. Kenrick looked at her in her curled up form before reaching out to her and pulling her into a tight embrace. “It’s ok now, I’m here. I may not be as good as Belle at comforting but I will be here”. Crystal held onto his sweater and allowed Kenrick to pat her back. ‘I never knew she was so tiny in my arms’. “Did you say something?”, “I will tell you properly again tomorrow. Have a good rest, precious”

_‘Precious? wait what's wrong with me? She is like a sister you promised to protect, Kenrick Stoll. Get a damn hold of yourself!'_

Kenrick then fell asleep, holding Crystal in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, they are 18. In our country, 18 is a legal age to drink pls dun report or sue us :(


	4. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal and Kenrick confirms their feelings with one another.

The next morning, Crystal woke up with a head-splitting headache.” _Nothing happened yesterday right? i didn't do something or say something wrong right?”_ She walked out of her room and saw Kenrick cleaning up the bottles of soju lying around the house. “Oh, good morning Crystal, I made some ginger tea, pour yourself a cup to ease your hangover,” said Kenrick, who is still looking down and cleaning the living room. “O.. good morning, thank you for the tea…” Crystal replied quietly before going to the toilet to take a shower. After taking a shower, she headed over to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of ginger tea. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms snaking around her waist and a weight leaning on her shoulder. She tried to turn around to face him but felt herself being pressed against the countertop. “Please, I want to stay like this for awhile..”. The two stayed in that position for a while before she felt his grip on her loosen. She turned around and Kenrick crashed his lips onto Crystal’s lips, catching her in surprised. They make out for a while before pulling apart to take a breath. “ What are you doing!?” Crystal exclaimed while pushing Kenrick away from her. “You enjoyed it didn’t you?” Kenrick looked at Crystal intensely. “But you don’t even mean it!”. Kenrick continued kissing Crystal, ignoring her protest. “Stop.. it.. please..” Crystal muffled between the kisses while Kenrick started touching her inappropriately. “PLEASE STOP!” with a hard push, Kenrick finally let go.

“Stop it please.. you don’t even understand how i feel so how can you do this with me without any feelings?!”

“what if i do? and i feel the same way too?”

Crystal looked up with disbelief in her eyes. She couldnt believe what she heard. _‘Wait what? What if he does? Do you mean feel the same way as I do? Do you mean he likes me? Huh???’_

Kenrick pulled Crystal into a gentle embrace and said “I’m sorry, I don’t know if it is because of the alcohol effect or its how I sincerely feel. I like you Crystal, not as a sister or a friend. but as a woman”

 _‘So are my feelings being returned? Do I not need to keep these feelings to myself anymore?’_ Crystals started sobbing and crying while grabbed Kenrick’s sweater. Kenrick patted her head lovingly and the two stayed that way for the next half an hour before hearing the door unlocking.

Belle dropped her bag while staring at the couple awkwardly hugging each other in the kitchen. “Ah, im sorry, please continue” Belle then closed the door and walked back out of the apartment, leaving Crystal and Kenrick in a blushing mess after being seen. They then looked at each other and laughed at the situation.

“Guess from now on, you won’t be a sister to me.”

“Guess from now on, you won’t be a elusive love of mine”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 and 3 is inspired by these 2 songs, give them a listen!!
> 
> Lover by Cai Xu Kun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxDMW9UHSHc   
> One Day by Tate McRae https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9zeI5NoysA


	5. True Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Joel breaks up.

**Belle's POV**

We went on a date after our mid year exams. Joel kept complaining to me about Kenrick about their daily life and interaction during the date. While passing by an accessory shop, Joel spotted a clarinet keychain. He took the keychain and snorted “this reminds me of that scrawny fellow”. “I play the clarinet too, are you going to buy it for me as our 8th monthsary gift?” I said looking at him hopefully. “Oh ya! You play the clarinet too. I thought our monthsary is still far away, I will get it for you when its at a closer date”. I stared at him unbelievably and said “are you serious? It's today! How can you have forgotten it?” “Oh I’m sorry, the mid years have messed up my head, i will get it for you now”. After that, he took the keychain and paid for it. I knew that I shouldn’t think too much into it but I can't help but feel a pang of pain through my heart as if someone pulled my heartstrings.

Later that night, Crystal and I made dinner together and she asked me about the date. “IT WAS SUCH A FAILURE DUDE, HE DIDN'T EVEN REALISE TODAY IS OUR MONTHSARY” I said with much disappointment. “Douchebag, all he can think and talk about are his rivalries with kenrick. HAHAHAHA, don't worry, i am sure you are more important to him than u think you are'' Crystal said assuringly. “Crys, I think that the distance between me and him is getting further and further away. What should I do?”

“Having a distance from one another may not be a bad thing you know? After all, everyone needs to have their own personal space that they would want to protect right?” Crystal looked over at my bag and said “this is new, was this given by Joel? It's so cute and sweet that he remembers that you play the clarinet!”

“Ya, he saw it and talked about Kenrick” “NO WAYYYY, does he like kenrick or something? Why would Kenrick be the first person that comes to his mind when he sees the key chain?”

“Let's just get back to dinner, i am starving!” I exclaimed, dodging the topic.

Late at night, it started to snow. I hugged my pillow and looked at the clarinet keychain that Joel got for me today. While I looked at it lovingly, I thought about the times me and Joel have spent together for the past many years. As I was smiling like an idiot, Crystal’s comments suddenly passed through my head. Could it be for real? When i thought about the moments that i have observed from far between Joel and Kenrick, i can't help but feel like i have lost. I picked up my phone and called Joel.

“Hello Joel, are you still up?”

“Wow, that's rare for you to still be up at this time. Are pigs gonna fly tonight?”

“HAHAHAHA there are some things I can’t take my mind off and wondered if i could share it with you”

“HAHAHA that’s surprising, you rarely share your problems with me. Should I be worried?”

“I want to talk about Kenrick. Do you like him?”

“No, him of all people? Are you serious? You know more than anyone else that i hate him to the end of the the world”

“Are you sure? That is not what it seems to me. It seems like you are covering your true feelings with the rivalry between you two”

“What do you mean? Are you trying to find an excuse to break up? If that is what you want then so be it, let's end it here today. Afterall, it was just a favour I am doing for you in return for your accompaniment.”

“Huh?”

“Yeah, it is exactly as it is.”

“So, you have never loved me?”

“I do, but only as a friend. I am thankful for you choosing me, but mainly it is only because i didnt want Kenrick to partner you. Ruins my chances. You two are a legendary duo anyway, so ruining it for Kenrick is good enough.”

“Wow Joel. I am just stating a fact. Why don't you just for once search deep into your heart and truly ask yourself if the rivalry between you two was just to replace how you really feel”

“You don’t understand shit Belle, stop trying to act as if you know every single thing about me. It’s getting very annoying.”

Joel ended the conversation and I sighed.

Little did I know that tears were running down my cheek and my heart hurt as if it was really breaking. He was my first love after all. I feel like I have lost a battle that have not even started. Maybe what he said is true, I really do not know anything... But why can’t I help but feel like I am not good enough for him to look at me?

 _Ah_ , maybe that is because he has never looked at me that way before.

_They say that the first snow is like your first love. Winter comes every year but the same winter will never repeat itself. Experiencing different emotions seeing your first snow. As it melts away, so do its life. What never melts away is the memory we have for that winter. You may no longer be mine but our memories will always be stay frozen in my mind._

_I sincerely hope that you find happiness with the person you truly desire. I wish you all the best._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun worry, everyone gets a happy ending :D  
> This chapter is inspired by a song titled So Goodbye by Kim Jonghyun. It is an OST from City Hunter (K-drama), have a watch!


	6. Tenderness In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Kenrick and Joel share a tender moment after Joel’s break up.

**Kenrick POV**

“You don’t understand shit Belle, stop trying to act as if you know every single thing about me. It’s getting very annoying.” I heard Joel said to Belle. _What happened to the Golden Couple of the Year? Did they have a fight? What did he mean when he said that Belle didn't understand anything? Did they break up? I know that I shouldn't be happy or glad about the fact that they break up but I am relieved?_

I knocked on the slightly ajar door and said “May I come in?” “No, can't you see I'm busy or are you blind?” Scowled Joel.

I still entered anyway and looked at his pathetic form. Sloughing and looking down with his face in his hands. I don’t know and understand why my heart feels uneasy looking at him this way. I tried to find encouraging or motivating words for him but the only thing that came up from my brain is “I will be there for you no matter whether you want or like it or not”.

Joel looked up at me and gave me a death glare before cringing into an ugly cry. I stood in front of him and pulled his head towards my stomach and patted his back. I felt his hands gripping onto my T-shirt as he cried.

**Joel POV**

When Kenrick hugged and comforted me, I felt like my heart nearly jumped out of my body.

_I feel oddly at ease, why?_

_Is this how Belle felt when I did this to her? I grabbed Kenrick’s shirt and cried. I wonder why is it ok for girls to cry but not for boys? urgh.. I hate how weak I feel._

**Kenrick and Joel POV**

I made up my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short chapter is inspired by:  
> Lionel Ritchie duet w Diana Ross: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JM_R1R28kLM
> 
> So sorry for not posting for the past few days ><  
> Dumpling fell sick and were busy with school work T-T  
> Bun was busy with internship reports n stuffs :((
> 
> Next chapter will be a better one, we promise :D


	7. Suffocate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its so strange that Autumn is so beautiful but yet everything is dying.
> 
> Breaking up from Kenrick and Crystal point of view.

**Kenrick POV**

We have been together for 10 months. However, for the past 3 months, we have been arguing a lot and we started to drift a little. I found myself looking and I still love her, I think? At this point, I don’t understand love anymore. I feel very conflicted about many things that are happening in my life right now. Ever since Joel and Belle broke up, I have been spending a lot more time with Joel. The times we spent together were not rivalries but true and pure intentions and care. It was the first time I saw him being so vulnerable. The Joel I know now is miles apart from the arrogant and irritating Joel. It is almost like he is showing his true self to me.

_Is it fair to bring Crystal down with me? Even if it hurts, I think it will be for the better._

**Crystal POV**

We have been together for 10 months. Even though we have been physically together, we barely connected emotionally. I can slowly feel him slipping out of my grasp. I am trying desperately to do everything I can to fix things. Such as trying to be more understanding, giving him more love and attention, taking care of him. It all started to go down hill when he found out about Belle and Joels’s breakup. There will be times where he will finch at my touch. I would also notice Kenrick staring at Joel for a long time and even smile gently at him whenever Joel laughed or said something funny.

 _What should I do?_ I am slowly losing him and I feel like I am going insane soon.

**Kenrick POV**

Today, it is our tenth monthsary and I have decided to end things here. I asked her out on a dinner date and end things properly after that. It is slowly turning into Autumn, such a beautiful yet tragic change.

**Crystal POV**

Today is our tenth monthsary, I am really excited because it has been a long time since we enjoyed a nice dinner date. I don’t know why but there is a very tense tension and atmosphere between us. _This is bad…_

**Kenrick POV**

We arrived at a park near our apartment after our dinner. Crystal was wrapping her arms on my forearm as she talked about how happy and excited she is for today’s date. Seeing such a pure smile from her wavers my determination a little. But since I have decided to end things, I need to be firm with my decision. So that I will not cause too much pain to anyone. _I am sorry._

“Lets.. end things here, Crystal”

**Crystal POV**

We reached a park near our apartments after our dinner. I shared with him how excited I was for today as we have been very busy for the past few weeks to have a meal together. Yet, I see darkness in Kenrick eyes. _Why do you always look like you’re in pain?_

“Let's… end things here, Crystal”. _Wait.. what? WHY? nonono please don’t leave me. What did I do wrongly? I don’t understand!_

And yet nothing comes out of my mouth. It is almost as if I have predicted this to happen sooner or later.

**Kenrick POV**

In that instance, I felt the arms wrapping on my arm drop and tighten again. I could almost see the conflict in her eyes. *drip drip drip*. Oh, it's starting to rain. I looked down at her again and gently removed her arms off me. “We should get home soon, the others will be worried”. I started to walk off at the opposite direction. I suddenly felt a tight hug from the back. “wh...y.. is it because of Joel?”. The crack in her voice made my heart ache even more than I had expected it to. However, I do not feel regret about my decision. I removed her arms from my waist and patted her head. “It’s not your fault. Let's end this suffering here. I… don’t want us to suffer anymore”. The rain got heavier...I then removed my coat and hung it over her shoulders and walked away.

**Crystal POV**

I felt my soul left my body for a split second as I loosen my grip on his arms. No wait, I cant let go, if i do, he will leave. I quickly grabbed his arms again to prevent him from leaving. *drip drip drip* “oh...h, it is starting to rain…” I don’t know how but i managed to squeeze those words out of my burning throat. Kenrick gently removed my arms from him “we should get home soon, the others will be worried”, turned and walked away.

“no..oo please dont go..” I ran and hugged him tightly from the back. “wh...y… is it because of Joel?”

_WHAT AM I DOING WRONG?? WHY DID YOU WANT TO LEAVE? IS IT REALLY BECAUSE OF THAT JOEL? ARE YOU LEAVING ME FOR SOMEONE ELSE? WHY ARE YOU NOT SAYING ANYTHING??? WHY ARE YOU NOT DENYING IT?? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH? PLEASE TELL ME! I WILL CHANGE AND BE A BETTER PERSON TO SUIT YOU_

_s_ _o please.. don’t go.._

“It’s not your fault. Let's end this suffering here. I… don’t want us to suffer anymore” It is taking all my energy not to break down now as I feel the rain getting heavier and heavier. I felt something warm hang over my shoulders. _Why.. do you still show me so much care?!_

**Kenrick POV**

Before I went to bed, I texted Belle to make sure that Crystal had gotten home safely from this massive rain.

‘Belle, has Crystal reached home?’

‘No, wtf, its already past 2 am and raining heavily. Where could she be?? wasn’t she with you??????”

‘We broke up and went our own ways’

‘the fuck’

Where could shel be at this timing?! that idiot! Joel asked what has happened, why do I look so pale. I explained to him what has happened and he look kind of relieved? _Why?_

**Belle POV**

After learning what has happened, i ran out of the house with an umbrella grabbing my phone.

THAT IDIOT, WHEN I FIND YOU I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU A GOOD SCOLDING!!!!!

“*ring ring…* The number you have entered is currently unavailable, please try again later”

_GODAMMIT, ANSWER YOUR PHONE CRYSTAL._

I ran to the park that Kenrick mentioned and saw Crystal sitting on a bench grabbing tightly onto the maroon coat that I recognised as Kenrick’s. Seeing her sitting alone on that bench below the lamp post with rain hitting harshly on her, it felt very heart breaking.

I took a photo and sent it to Kenrick, letting him know I had found her.

I walked up to her and held my umbrella out. Feeling rain hitting my back immediately. _How are you still alive?!_

“Let's go home Crystal, you will fall sick here”

“Ho..m..e? I lost my home… He was everything to me.. but I have lost him…”

*BAM* I bang my forehead against her , forcing her to look up at me

“What the fuck do you mean you lost your home? Your home is where I am. Get a hold of yourself Crystal. Never chase for love, affection or attention. If it isn’t given freely by the other person then it isn’t worth having. So fucking stand up now. We can always start anew.”

I grabbed Crystal’s arm and dragged her back into our apartment. I threw her into the bath and heated up some leftover food.

“Have some food, you will feel better” Crystal slowly picked up her spoon and ate it. As she ate, tears flowed down her cheeks.

I looked at her tenderly and patted her head “You know, it is not easy to move on, when me and Joel broke up, I felt like the world was ending. So I won’t tell you to move on. So it is ok to cry all you need but after you are done crying, you will continue to live life bravely. Never forget these pain, tears and heartbreak, it will make you stronger, braver and wiser. It will be alright one day buddy, love you lots ok?”

**Crystal POV**

I am grateful to have a place I can return to and call it home. Even more grateful that I have a friend who will always got my back.

Few days later, I texted Kenrick “Now that you have figured out your feelings, be a man and take some damn initiative. I wish you all the best, truly from the bottom of my heart. Good luck!!”

_Its so strange that Autumn is so beautiful but yet everything is dying._

_With that, an emotional chapter of my life has closed and another happier one will open soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by these 2 songs.  
> Della: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9i8QFqlFPJs  
> Still Here by DIgital diggers: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2C6G3PCpqw
> 
> DID YALL CRY LIKE WE DID FOR THIS CHAPTER???????  
> Dumpling cried like a baby when Bun wrote this. :(
> 
> Note from Bun: This chapter hits very dearly to my heart because it is similar to the way i broke up :'), pretty dramatic but I am really happy my ex is happy with his other half now :)


	8. Friendship over Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Crystal in Kenrick's room?

After Crystal and Kenrick broke up, things felt really awkward between the 4 friends. They did not hang out as a group as much and often do things on their own. Even though everyone has gotten over the heartbreak, not everyone has moved on. Belle still catches Crystal crying on her own in the middle of the night and Crystal often sees Belle looking tenderly at the keychain Joel has given her. Kenrick often hear Joel playing the piece Belle loved and Joel would catch Kenrick looking out of the window at the park where they broke up.

4 months later…

**Joel POV**

“I have free tickets to JJ Lin’s concert. You guys on?”. I nervously pressed the send button after much consideration and hesitation. JJ Lin is Crystal's and Belle’s favourite singer/artist. I am very positive that they would agree to it. It has been more than 4 months since we properly hung out with the whole group. It is often either Kenrick or Crystal who would miss out on gatherings.

I hope everyone would be together again.

**Belle POV**

***PING, BUZZZ*** “Who the hell texts at 2am in the morning?!!?” I whined at the vibration of the notification from my phone. “OH MY GOD.ARE YOU SERIOUS???????” I exclaimed as I dashed out of my room and burst into Crystal room. “JOEL HAS FREE TICKETS TO JJ LIN CONCERT, LETS GO!!” I waved and shouted, only to realise that she was not even in her room. “Eh?” I looked around the room, I ran to the toilet and the kitchen to check.

I immediately called Joel “Hello? Is Kenrick in his room? Crystal is missing again”

“Huh? I will go and check, hang on”

“Ok” I replied as I heard Joel knocking on Kenrick’s door ‘Yo, you in?’ and “what the fuck, sorry disturb k byee” and the door slamming.

“Belle, maybe you wanna come over?”

“What for?”

“Just come over idiot, bring some soju from your house”

“what an alcoholic that you are” “What the hell”

**Joel POV**

*DING DONG* I went over and opened the door, seeing how Belle really brought over bottles of soju. _This feels kind of nostalgic_. “Yos” “yos, put these in the fridge”

I helped her put the sojus in the fridge and brought her in. _I never realised how tiny you are. Have you always been this petite? Or maybe I have grown?_

“..they? hello Joel, come back to earth!!” Belle said as she waved her hands in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“They are in the room idiot, get in there” I said nonchalantly, slapping her forehead and walking to Kenrick’s room.

**Crystal POV**

“How is everything now? any progress?” I asked curiously while Kenrick looked obviously disgusted and uncomfortable that I had crashed into his room at 2am in the morning.

“Could’t you have at least called or texted before coming? Does Belle even know you are here? wait no how did you even get in here in the first place?”

“hehe secret”.

‘Yos you in?’ I heard Joel knocking before opening the door. Kenrick and I both stared at Joel while he was holding the phone at his ear. “what the fuck, sorry to disturb k bye” Joel said before slamming the door. I signal to him to invite Belle over as well as to bring some soju over.

“Yo...u… IDIOT, DID YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN I COULD NOT FIND YOU ANYWHERE IN THE HOUSE HUH? YOU UNGRATEFUL B, LEAVE A NOTE OR SOMETHING” Belle shouted as she busted into the room and whacked my head. “Yes mum…” I replied, rubbing my head to ease the pain. Belle always has a strong fist despite her small frame.

**Third person POV**

As everyone gathered at Kenrick’s room, Crystal took the bed, Belle took the beanbag, Joel and Kenrick took the sofa. Everyone started drinking and talked like the day was never-ending. Everyone had smiles and laughter on their face and not a single tear (ok maybe some from the laughter).

“Oh, by the way, I have free tickets to JJ Lin’s concert in March, are you guys in?” asked Joel as he waved his phone.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS? WAIT NO HOW DID YOU GET THEM? WHAT LINES DID YOU PULL TO GET THEM HUH?” screamed Crystal as she shook Joel’s shirt, almost killing him.

“Calm down buddy, I guess we are all going!” said Belle excitedly.

“I guess i have no choice but to come. It has been a long time since the 4 of us gathered and went out.” said Kenrick.

“ALRIGHT!!! JJ LIN’S CONCERT HERE WE COME WOOHOO CHEERS!!!” shouted Crystal as she clinked her soju bottle with everyone.

“Thank you for bringing a smile on her face, it had been months since I saw that genuine and innocent smile on her” Kenrick whispered to Joel. ”That's what friends are for”

_New adventure awaits and many more to come. JJ LIN’S CONCERT HERE WE COMEEEEE!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no like seriously, my OCs aare finally hanging out together without any awkwardness. Dumpling's and Bun's heart are full now. We love JJ Lin too. 
> 
> this chapter is inspired by this song  
> Amy Winehouse - Back to Black https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJAfLE39ZZ8


	9. Writer's Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumpling and I have complied some information about us as we are facing a writer's block XD. School and work have been tough and rough but we will complete this story!!

HELLO!! Bun and Dumpling here. We are currently facing a writer's block and do not have much time and inspiration to type a new chapter. So we decided to share a little about ourselves and get back into the groove :). 

**Starting off with Dumpling.**

I am turning 19 on August 4 (AYEEEEE -Bun). My favourite food is obviously Dumplings. I am currently studying Customer Management with Business and I am on my final year. So final year projects, internship and exams are killing me :( (I feel you dude -Bun). I started dancing ballet when I was 4 and still am dancing today! OMG its my 15th year dancing :0 I enjoy drinking soju during new years with Bun and friends (aka real life Kenrick and Joel). I reaaaalllly like JJ Lin, his songs really hits home and I can empathize with it. For some reason, I LOVE heartbreaking, and sad romance songs (yes break all my heart please). I do enjoy cooking and spending time with my family. As school gets busier, I spend lesser time with them. So when ever possible, I like to spend time with them even doing nothing.

I love sleeping, if I have all the time in the world, I would want to sleep. I love reading books too. My ideal type of guy are tall, wear specs ,handsome HAHA with a little sense of humour, warm and caring too HAHAHA. I am pretty tall (170++ -Bun), so please leave some tall guys for me :')

**Bunz**

I am also turning 19 this year on July 12! My favourite food is bread/bun and ramen. I am currently studying Child Psychology and also on my final year. I am currently having my internship so I am barley getting any sleep at all (:(. I basically work with children with special needs. Me, Dumpling, "Kenrick" and "Joel" were from the same school until we turned 17 :( We went to schools that were far away from each other (and our home) except for me and "Kenrick", our school are 2 stations away which is still pretty far away. My school is literally across the country from where I stay T-T. 

I have been dancing ballet too when I was 5 and completed my teaching certificate qualification this year! However I have stopped dancing after a major injury last year on my left leg. I play the piano too since I was 4 and am still playing today. I am currently doing my ATCL level under Trinity syllabus. 

I eat donuts when I am sick (specifically sugar dipped donuts). I enjoy listening to any kind of music although I prefer classical over pop ><. I am the shortest among all my friends with a height of barely 157cm :'). I love to sleep and read books too (I recommend Victoria Aveyard's Red Queen serie and All We Have Is Now by Lisa Schroeder. Best books. FIGHT ME)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helps, we are losing our mind :')


	10. Winter's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a extra chapter. Dedicated to one of our best friends.

It has been more than 5 months since Joel and I broke up. Am I okay? to be honest I don’t even know anymore. I am freezing and cannot handle cold well. I know things are not any easier for him. Coming out is a huge step forward and I want to be supportive of that. However, I know it will be difficult for him as he is the only child in his family. He has expectations to reach and impressions to hold.

Winter was Joel’s favourite season. He holds many precious memories with the people he love during winter.

“Why do you love winter?” I asked once in the past while we were eating ice cream.

“Hmm.. because we get to have Christmas dinner with everyone. I love snow too. When this year’s winter comes, lets build snowmans together with Kenrick and Crystal!”, replied Joel with one of his purest big smiles.

“okay!”

I have known them since I was little and I know how unaccepting they are. Joel must probably be worried about disappointing others expectations. Afterall, he has been living in that kind of environment since young. Joel decided to come out to his family first and he asked me to accompany him as moral support.

“what are you afraid of?”

“Disappointing others”

“what are you willing to sacrifice for your happiness?”

“I don’t know, I think it is ok”

* * *

With a tight slap, your everything has lost it’s tomorrow. With a violent cry, you still held your head up high. With a bitter smile, you have never felt so alive.

 _‘Seeing your lonely figure walking towards me makes my heart ache more than it already is. Touching your swollen cheek makes my tears flow more than it has ever flowed’._ I hugged him tightly while he cried for the first time in a while.

_‘Why is it so difficult?_

_I feel like I am suffocating for you._

_It must have been a living hell, a walking timebomb._

_What is the point?_

_I want to cry. To cry for your freedom, for your happiness and for someone, anyone out there to accept you.’_

Nothing burns like the cold. The coldness and shun that his family have given him after coming out in winter burns worse than acid on the skin. Disowning him and taking his family name back. How cruel can people be? What is wrong with loving someone? We are not subjected to love an opposite sex. So why? can't people accept that about him? Imagine the pain and betrayal he felt being abandoned by the people he loved and treasured. Leaving him because he was not what others wanted him to be.

Spring will always come after winter. Like the shade of snow, it has not melted completely. I am willing to stay in the cold forever even if it means he can ever get a tiny sense of peace in his heart. _So please, when the snow melts and spring comes, let him be happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by this song
> 
> Fuyu no hanashi by Given

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it, kudos and bookmarks are very much appreciated :)


End file.
